


Je T'aime Toujours

by Bahar1182



Series: Leave Your Soul To Me [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Doesn't apply to this story tho, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idia As The King Of The Dead, Idia Is A Simp, M/M, Minor Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi, Self-Esteem Issues, Vil Is A Witch, mention of omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Idia, the king of the dead, and his lover (who just happens to be a witch) Vil spending time together.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Series: Leave Your Soul To Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Je T'aime Toujours

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing at 1 am when I got online classes at 8:30?

"Darling? Where are you?" Ahh, there he is! I hear his voice echo in the halls, loud and clear. Searching for me like he's searching for a precious thing. He shouldn't be here, he doesn't belong here. But I can't send him away. His golden hair brings me joy and his eyes brighten my day. I tend to blush every time he whispers something sweet into my ears and my heart ( if there even is a working one inside me) beats faster and faster when he undresses.

"There you are, love!" His smile seems annoyed. Maybe it's because I didn't yell for him to know where I exactly am? But no one yells in the land of the dead, not even death itself.

Well, the souls that have sinned do scream, but they're getting punished and it's a different story.

"S... sorry dear, I've been busy lately..." His features softened and he sighed. "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed that I was the one more excited for our meeting today." That's not true, I've been losing sleep thinking about seeing you again; that is what I want to tell him. But I can't. I also don't like seeing him here in hell.

He doesn't belong here. I want to see him dance under the moonlight, I want to see him wear something other than black, I want to take him shopping and marry him, even.

But he's a witch, he's as welcomed to the living world as I am. Still, I know he enjoys their stuff. I watch him, I always watch him and I know that he knows it. He enjoys people's eyes (and my eyes, especially) on himself. He's beautiful and he knows it. Everybody knows it. I know it more than anyone. But others don't appreciate his beauty like do. They're bewitched by his beauty and scared of his powers. I'm simply turned on by whatever he does. When he casts a spell on someone? Boner. When he's clumsy and drops his potions? Boner. Naked? Boner. Clothed? Boner.

He grinned. "Are you thinking of something dirty?" Him reading my mind from my face? Boner.

"I could be."

He hummed. "I liked it when you were scared of me. Why is it getting you less and less time to get used to me and act boldly? I want you to stay like a scared cat." He pouted, fake, of course. "Please, you love it when I'm _bold_. In more than one way." I whispered, and he couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips.

"What happened to your human friend?" I might've said that with a little bit of salt, but I couldn't help being curious. Vil seemed full of joy when he was messing with that guy and his crew, and my blood would boil thinking about his relationship with the manly man... prince... human... man. But then again, Vil is the most loyal creature to ever set foot on the land of the dead, despite being a witch. Although, there isn't much of a high standard here.

"You mean Leona? Oh, well..." His lips curled into a twisted smirk. "Seems fate has an interesting way of showing us what it has planned for us. Like the way I found my soulmate by accidentally opening a portal to a land no one has come back alive from..." I do remember that day, none of my guards could hold him down and in the end, he even intimidated me; winning himself a free pass between the worlds. "Looks like Leona found his fated mate by accidentally kidnapping him. I don't know all the details, but it's fun seeing that bastard not in his usual pace." He giggled and twisted his hound to show me an image. It was Leona, with the hyena I saw through the mirror. But watching them made me realize Vil's point and I giggled as well. "Certainly, this is enjoyable." I wondered if that's how I seem to Ortho and anyone who knows me. Or any of the souls being tortured. I don't feel sorry for them, they are being punished for what they have done and I am being fair with my judgment.

Still, am I allowed to have Vil, a love this twisted and great, next to me?

I grabbed his hand and gently lead him outside. He just followed me, I wonder what happened to the witch who didn't trust anyone.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence. "Somewhere I think you might like, somewhere I could also rest for a few hours," I said the last word as I stood in front of the big metal door. Of course he recognized it, his first trip to this world was through this room, after all. The big doors opened in front of us; the breeze from the endless magic making both of us shiver. His eyes glowed as he saw the portal. Of course, he liked it, it's the last remaining piece of an ancient type of magic even the gods themselves aren't allowed to use anymore. I only get to keep it because death is a tricky little bastard.

Vil has spent years of his life researching it. Looking for the remaining of it all over the human world and he finally got to crack it open, making it change direction and bring him here. I, of course, warned him not to use it ever again and he listened. Still, he can't hide his curiosity. "Are we traveling with this?"

"Well, yes. I don't want the guys upstairs to track my every move whenever I use their portals, and besides..." I hesitated. Even though I am comfortable around Vil, I still tend to overthink my words sometimes. He's not bothered, he waits for me to regain my _sanity_ and finish whatever embarrassing thing I was saying. "I wanted to make this special. For you, my love."

I'm not sure which one of us blushed harder, but he recovered more quickly. "V... very well the, shall we?" He smiled. Uncharastically shy but genuine and pure. It warmed my heart. Or again, whatever was doing its job.

I held his hand walked him through the portal. Even though he's now immortal, he was born as a mere human. His young eyes aren't trained to see through this light and this darkness. How twisted fate was to blindly walk him through and bring him to me.

"You can open your eyes now," I said as I walked us both on the hard ground. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the light.

We had gone on a few dates. The cities didn't work for me and there were too many people trying to kill Vil in most human cities anyway. A few ex-lovers as well, but I choose not to think about them. So where could I take him for a special occasion? Somewhere that wouldn't bore him, that is. Somewhere like the top of a mountain on a land no mortal has ever stepped on. Somewhere with the most beautiful sunset and the brightest moonlight. Somewhere mesmerizing enough for the eyes of someone like him who has traveled so much.

He opened his eyes and stared at the setting sun, glowing on the sea. I only watched him as it started becoming darker. But soon enough, the moon was shining brighter than ever above us. Only two of us. It was different from what we both were used to. I who spent all the time I can remember in the underworld, listening to the poor souls and yet, craving all the emotions they were allowed to experience. And him who had to run before getting attached to anything. Not because he feared his own life, but because he could've hurt others. After all, he is mischievous, but not evil.

I found his lips on mine before even noticing it. We kissed for a long time. I certainly could stay like that forever, but he needed to breathe. I took the opportunity and kneeled in front of him. That, of course, took him by surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I... I know you don't enjoy or don't care about things like this. But I have to say it out loud. I want you to acknowledge it as real. Vil... I love you. I will love until the end of the time, I will love no matter what. I want you to love me as much, I want you for only myself." I stared into his eyes, and he just stared back. "I want you as my queen. I know you're not ready to stay by me in the underworld forever. But I want you to know that I want no one else but you. I... I..." I had lost my words. Heavens, he's too beautiful! The most gorgeous being that has ever existed. Aphrodite cannot even compare to him.

He kneeled in front of me in the same position. "At least get your speech prepared." He giggled. "I love you too, my dear Idia. It's true that I'm not ready to leave my twisted life, but maybe someday. After all my friends die. It'll be fun to watch those bastards burn, after all." What would've I done if Vil wasn't already such a powerful witch? How would I have him with me forever? I didn't care to think about that. The only thing that mattered was the moon, the stunning man in front of me, and his soft, soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since you made it through here lemme rant...  
> Have you ever notice how hot witches are and wizards are not? Like maybe it's me having issues with English as my third language but wizards are these old drunks who are either too OP or don't know what they're doing. Or gay, you can't find a single wizard who isn't LGBT.  
> But witches? Witches can be old, can be young, can be both! They're hot as shit and they're not always good so that's even better. They're complicated and mysterious and SEXY!  
> Anyway, I don't know if it's okay to use 'witch' for male characters (I already did tho so fuck you lol) but I will do it until someone convinces me that wizards are as appealing!  
> Anyway thanks for reading sorry for this lol!


End file.
